Ezria: Hell Or High Water
by KatieKat31
Summary: Will Aria Montgomery pick Ezra, or some other guy to fill the gap in her heart? She knows she loves Ezra, but with him being a bird wounded in flight, will that be enough for her? And if she picks Ezra, will she have to go through hell to stay with him? Read this fan fiction to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Introduction**

"I am truly sorry, but I cannot do this anymore."

Aria Montgomery wiped a tear from her eye, and she bowed her head.

"Aria, we have to make this work! Ezra is just driving a wedge between us! We have to show him that we can never be broken! We ha-"

"LIAM! I cannot do this. Ezra isn't driving a wedge between us. You are driving a wedge between Ezra and I. I love Ezra, and now I have made peace with that." There was silence in Aria Montgomery's small apartment in Rosewood. "I think it's about time you leave." Said Aria. "You will regret this Aria. You will come back for me! And next time, I will make sire nobody, not even Ezra gets in the way!" Liam grabbed his suitcase and slammed the door behind him. Finally, Aria had Liam out of her hair, and now she can focus on Ezra and the book. Ezra and Aria were soul mates, and then, at that moment she knew. She knew that she loved him, more than anyone in the world.

 **Chapter One:**

 **True Love's Kiss**

 _Beep!_ The horn of the car in front of Aria blared, and she got out of her state of shock. She drove past the green light, and into the parking lot of the Rear Window Brew. She walked inside, and climbed the stairs up to Ezra's apartment. She opened the door, and he was just sitting on the couch, drinking a cup of coffee. "Ezra." Said Aria softly. Ezra looked behind him and saw Aria. "Hey there!" He got up and hugged her. "Why are you so cheerful this morning?" Said Aria, while yawning. "Why are you not? Didn't you hear the news?" Said Ezra confused. "What news? The news about Ali going to Welby? We have known that." Said Aria. "No, no, no. The news about our book! Jillian loves it! What are you going to have to do to get Liam to like it, and not change the whole story? Give him a foot rub? Buy him a gold crown?" Said Ezra sarcastically. "About that…" said Aria slowly. "I fired Liam." There was silence. Just silence. "And I broke up with him." Ezra had a smile spread across his face. "You fired Liam? That's great! Now we can finish the book without-" Ezra stopped speaking because he realized that Aria looked sad. "Why did you break up with him?" He said confused. "I thought you loved him more than anything.." Aria looked up. "I broke up with him, because I realized I am in love with someone else." She said. "Who?" Ezra said. Aria kissed him on the lips. Right then and there. She realized she loved him, and nobody else could fill that hole in her heart that "A" shot out, better than he could. He looked at her, and smiled. "That's my Aria." He said. "That's my true love."


	2. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2:**

 **Glory Days**

Aria woke up on Ezra's couch, cuddled up in a blanket with no clothes

on. She stood up, and wrapped the blanket around her body. She tucked

it under her arm, and went to Ezra's bed. She climbed in the bed next

to him, and laid her head on his shoulder. "Good morning sleepy head."

She said quietly into Ezra's ear. "I can see we "watched" a movie last

night." Ezra giggled, looking at the popcorn covered floor. "I don't

care about the movie. I just care about what else we did last night."

He kissed her cheek, and stood up. "Well if anyone knows how to please

a women, it's you." Said Aria. She dropped the blanket by the couch,

and slipped into her black dress that she came to his house in. "How

about this? I will go home, get myself some clothes, and come back

here with bagels and coffee." Ezra smiled. "That sounds great." He

stood up and kissed her on the head. "Farewell my queen." He said as

he bowed down to Aria jokingly. "Silly." Aria giggled. Ezra winked and

opened the door. Aria walked out of Ezra's apartment feeling better

than ever.

Ding! The bell above the door at the Apple Rose Grille rang as Aria

walked in the door. "One Apple Chip bagel, and one Everything Bagel

with two coffees." Said Aria. She grabbed her food, and walked out the

door. She was walking on the sidewalk, when she saw a wedding store

across the street. In the store next to it, there was a beautiful red

dress. It went down to her knees, and hugged her body, and it had no

straps. It was amazing. Aria usually preferred wearing black, but when

she saw this dress, she was star struck. She immediately ran into that

store, and bought that dress. There was no way anyone was going to

beat her to it. She was wearing that dress on a date with Ezra. She

looked to the wedding store. She sighed heavily. She was having bride

fever. God, she couldn't describe how much she wanted to marry Ezra.

She wasn't gonna propose to him, because she wanted to know if he felt

the same. She walked away, and immediately got a text from Ezra.

 **April 17, 2016, 10:56 AM**

 **Tonight at five. Phantom of The Opera, at Wilmington Theater.**

 **Let's meet at 204 Merger Avenue, 23675 Philadelphia, Pennsylvania.**

Aria smiled and texted back.

 **April 17, 2016, 10:57 AM**

 **Sold to the World's Best Girlfriend.**

 **April 17, 2016, 10:58 AM**

 **(: See you then!**

Aria was overjoyed, and she ran home with excitement. She couldn't

wait to be with Ezra once again.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 3:**

 **Unanswered Questions**

"This dress is so beautiful, I can't even believe it!" Said Ella Montgomery excitedly.

"I can't believe it either. I got it for thirty dollars. That is SO cheap! I am wearing it to my date with Ezra tonight." Aria said. Ella smiled. "I am so happy you are dating him. I can't believe those things in the past I said about him. He is such a sweet guy, and you are so lucky to have him. I never liked that Liam guy. He was just so pushy!" Ella said. "Well, I better get going." Said Aria. "Ezra said to meet him at five, so I will see you tomorrow for lunch." "Bye sweetie!" Said Ella. "Bye mom." Aria shut the door, and got into her car. She typed in the address in her GPS and started driving. She was so exited, she almost couldn't believe that she and Ezra got back together. She loved him, and tonight she would spend the whole night with her one true love.

Aria gave her keys to the valet man, and he drove her car into the parking lot. She saw Ezra reading a book under a statue of a raven. "Ezra! Hi!" Said Aria. She walked over to him, and he smiled so brightly, she swore it made everything seem lighter. "Wow! Aria, you look amazing." He said. He grabbed her waist, and he pulled her close to him. They passionately kissed, for what seemed like forever, but Aria never wanted to pull away. "Ezra Fitz, and Aria Montgomery?" Said a man in a tux at the stairs. Ezra and Aria climbed up the stairs, and ate dinner on a porch watching the sun set. They caught up, and enjoyed a strawberry poppy seed salad. When they left, they got a taxi to the theater. They sat down in their seats, and watched the musical from beginning to end, with their eyes glued to the cast. When the main character took a bow, the director came on to the stage. "Everyone, can you please welcome a special guest to the stage tonight, Aria Montgomery? Come on up Aria." He said. Ezra followed right behind her. They got on the stage, and Aria was told to stand in the middle of the stage. Ezra grabbed Aria's hand, and got the microphone from the director. "Aria Montgomery, I have loved you ever since the first time I saw you. When you went into that bar, and ordered a cheeseburger, I heard your voice, and I knew. I just knew, that you were the one for me. I know that our relationship has been complicated in the past. We have broken up a number of six times, but even in those breaks, I couldn't stop loving you. So Aria," Ezra got down on one knee. "Will you marry me?"Aria was shocked. She smiled and wiped a tear from her eye.

"Yes. Yes I will marry you."

 **Author's Note:** **SPOILER ALERT!** *** Thanks for reading up to the third chapter you guys! Leave as many reviews and critiques as possible. A writer can only get better by some suggestions, so I would really appreciate that. I hope you guys are all in the Ezria spirit, because on Tuesday they are coming out with a new episode, and it will be a surprise proposal, so I think with will be Ezra proposing to Aria, because Spencer and Caleb are in a fight, Emily isn't really dating anyone, Alison's husband wasn't really her husband, and Hanna has nobody, since she and Jordan broke up. SO anyway, I hope you like this so far!**

 **With all my love,**

 **KatieKat31**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

 **Sweet Surprise**

Ezra's voice filled my ears, as I woke up in his bed. "Good morning to my sexy fiancé!" He said jokingly. I loved Ezra so much. I loved him because of his kindness of his personality, and his bright smile. I am so glad we are getting married. I went and sat at the table. "I had way to many wine coolers last night. I can't even remember coming in here." I smelled a whiff of cream cheese, and I ran to the toilet and puked. My stomach hurt so badly. I know I didn't throw up from my terrible hangover. "Babe what's wrong?" Ezra said worried. "It's okay. Just a hangover." I said, peeling myself off the ground. "If you say so." He said. I grabbed my things and went out the door. I had to go to Walgreens, stat.

 _Ding!_ The timer rang, and I opened my eyes to look at the pregnancy test. I had to flip it over. I had to. Three. Two. One. I flipped it over. Positive. Shit. I had no idea what the hell was going on. What was I going to tell Ezra? Then I remembered, we are not in an illegal relationship anymore. I'm an adult he is an adult. This is legal. We can have a baby, and get married without Principal Hackett breathing down my neck. This was great! Ezra and we're going to have a baby! I was so exited! I looked at my stomach, and rubbed it. "Alright baby, it's you and me, for the long haul. Just you and me.

"Open your eyes." I said to Ezra. He opened his eyes and saw a bunch of I'm having your baby balloons all over my apartment. "Surprise!" I said happily. At first Ezra's look was unreadable, but then it grew into a smile, and he picked me up wedding style. "Aria Montgomery, I love you and our baby so much!" He smiled, and kissed me, and I never wanted this moment to end.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

 **The Bell Tolls For Aria**

Ezra's POV:

Twenty days until the wedding. Twenty days until Aria and I are getting married. We decided to get married before Aria was showing her baby bump, so we are getting married sooner than expected. We picked out the decorations for the reception, we are having the wedding out on a beach, because we decided we couldn't have the wedding in the same church where Detective Wilden, Bethany Young, Charlotte DiLaurentes, and Ian Thomas all had their funerals. We are having the reception at The Radley, and Mrs. Marin will hold the reception free of charge, because Aria has been so close to Hanna Marin for a long time. Aria insisted her four best friends Emily Fields, Hanna Marin, Spencer Hastings, and Alison DiLaurentes, will all be there at her wedding as V. . Since she got to put them in special treatment, I am putting my brother Wes in special treatment. Twenty days will go by fast. I just already know it.

 _WAAAAHH!_ The babies were crying all over the waiting room in the doctors office. Aria was tapping her foot nervously. I placed my hand on her knee. "It's all going to be okay Aria." I said softly. The nurse came out of the door. Miss Montgomery, and Mr. Fitz? We stood up and walked to the doctor's office. Aria laid down in a bed, and the nurse asked her to raise her shirt so she could see her stomach. She rubbed a green gel all over her stomach and placed a plastic piece on it. "Do you want to see your baby?" She said. We both looked at the monitor and we saw a baby floating around. At that moment, I knew nobody could ever take this love away. "Your baby is a girl." Said the nurse happily. I was weeping with joy, and I placed my ear to Aria's stomach. I will never love anyone as much as Aria ever again.

Aria's POV:

"Two minutes." I said quietly to myself. I was pacing around in the sand by the beach house I got ready in. I was going to walk down the aisle, and be beautiful. I was wearing a long white dress, and it had no straps. It hugged my upper body, and it was a small ball gown at the bottom. I didn't have a veil. I just had a diamond tiara. I heard the sound of the wedding march playing. Three. Two. One. I walked down the aisle slowly, and I looked at Ezra. He smiled, and wiped a tear from his eye. I continued walking. When I reached him, I couldn't think of anything else but him. The rest of the wedding was a blur. I just remember looking at my friends, Mike, Mom, and Dad in the front row, and they were all crying like little babies. "You may kiss the bride." Said the man standing in between Ezra and I. We kissed, and it was the most magical kiss anyone could ever dream of. I was in love, and nobody could ever take that away. Ezra picked me up, and he carried me back down the aisle, and we drove to The Radley in a limo. When we got there we were served shrimp, and ckicken, green pepper salad with salmon, and I giggled when I saw this, cheeseburgers. I saw Ezra sitting at the table eating. I sat next to him, and I remember having a lot to drink that night, so I can't really remember anything but Mike giving a toast, and me dancing with my friends. I loved this moment, and I love Ezra and our baby. I love the whole world at this moment, and nobody could eer tarnish my wedding bells.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

 **Storks Are Coming To Rosewood**

"Why is shopping for a nursery so hard?" Aria Montgomery said frustrated. "It's okay babe. We are going to make this work. We already picked the theme. She is going to love the theme of the Enchanted Forest." Ezra said happily. "I hope she won't be disappointed with it. The room is so small." Said Aria sadly. Ezra gave a little smirk. "What?" Aria said confused. "Why are you smirking at me?" Ezra grabbed her hand. "Put this stuff at the front desk, and ask them to put it on hold. I have to show you something." He said. He pulled her towards the car, and five minutes later they pulled into a fancy neighborhood, with really nice mansions. He pulled into the driveway one with a beautiful lawn, and three stories high. It also had a pool in the back. "Ezra, why are we here?" Aria said. He pulled her hand into the front of the house. He unlocked the door with a pair of keys, and inside, were all of her friends and family, saying surprise. Ella Montgomery and Mike Montgomery were holding a balloon that said, welcome home. "Ezra… Did you buy this house?" Aria said. "My mother gave me tons of money for our wedding gift, and I bought this house for us. Come with me." He brought me up to a room on the second level, and he showed me a big room with a window showing the whole neighborhood. "This will be our daughter's room." He said happily. Aria started weeping with joy. "Ezra Fitz, I love you so much." She said through tears. He hugged him so tight, she never wanted to let go.

"Honey is the kitchen almost packed? We got to go soon." Ezra said softly. "It's almost packed. We still have a few pots and pans to g-" Aria stopped suddenly. "Honey what's wrong? Are you hurt?" He looked at her worryingly. "My water just broke." Said Aria.

"Push! Come on, just one more push!" The nurse said. "I'm trying!" Aria screamed. Ezra was standing next to her while squeezing her hand. "One more push!" The nurse said encouragingly. Aria pushed, and she heard crying. She saw the baby and she immediately fell in love once again. "Ezra. She's beautiful." She said. "What should we name her?" He said happily. "Violet. Violet is a beautiful name, and it suits her." They both looked at Violet, and they knew, she was the most beautiful baby anyone could ever wish for.


End file.
